Klingonese
, an ancient Klingon scroll written in Klingonese.]] Klingonese (also known more commonly as "Klingon") is the language used throughout the Klingon Empire. It was rumored that half the quadrant was learning the language by the mid-23rd century. (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles") By the late-23rd century, several Federation authors wrote books on learning the Klingon language. Uhura had several on hand aboard the Enterprise in 2293, when she had to convince a Klingon patrol post that they were the Klingon freighter Ursva, including "Introduction to Klingon Grammar." (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) :Several of these books were seen in greater detail in the "Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (Special Edition)" DVD special features. :Nichelle Nichols apparently complained that with the Klingons as the Federation's primary enemy, a good communications officer would be able to speak at least basic Klingon. Director Nicholas Meyer preferred to keep the scene as it was, for "the laugh." The Klingon language contains eighty polyguttural dialects constructed on an adaptive syntax. The first Human to become fluent in it was Hoshi Sato, who learned from a linguistic database provided by the Vulcans. (ENT: "Broken Bow") Sato once remarked that a book given to her by Tarquin, written by a civilization over a thousand years dead, was in a language very similiar to medieval Klingon. (ENT: "Exile") Montgomery Scott once stated that reading Klingon was hard compared to maintaining damage control aboard a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) The directory of the Promenade on Deep Space 9 was written in Klingonese, as well as English, Vulcan, Ferengi, Bajoran, and Cardassian. In 2374, Alexander Rozhenko admitted to Miles O'Brien that he could not even say his name in Klingon. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited") Klingon vocabulary Klingonese Quotes ;taH pagh taHbe': to be or not to be - Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country ---- ;'Nadev goz: step forward - TNG: "Redemption" ---- ;'ej IM-ta fey DE-ja 'Iw: and the blood was ankle deep ;'ej Doq SuD taS(?) ghoS va SIQal bIQtIq: and the river Skral ran crimson red ;Empa(?) jaj law' Hoch jaj puS: on the day above all days ;jaj kahless molor mIgh HoHchu'qu'DI' : when Kahless slew evil Molor dead - DS9: "The Way of the Warrior" ---- ;wIy cha': show tactical display - Star Trek: The Motion Picture ---- ;SoHvaD pagh vIjatlh, Human!: I have nothing to say to you, Human! ;'ay'vamDaq nuHmey tIQeq: target weapons on this section - ENT: "Affliction" ---- ;quv lughaj Archer HoD beqDaj je: Captain Archer and his crew are honorable people - ENT: "The Augments" Non-Klingon speakers of Klingonese * Arturis * Curzon Dax * Ezri Dax * Jadzia Dax * Emergency Medical Hologram * Flaherty * Elim Garak * Kathryn Janeway * James T. Kirk * Melora Pazlar * Jean-Luc Picard * Quark * Hoshi Sato * Benjamin Sisko * Sito Jaxa Background The Klingon language was developed by James Doohan for Star Trek: The Motion Picture, and expanded for Star Trek III: The Search for Spock by Marc Okrand, who enlarged the lexicon and created a grammar around the original dozen words Doohan had created. It has spawned several reference works, beginning with The Klingon Dictionary. Ironically, Scotty once remarked, "Reading Klingon, that's hard." (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) Michael Okuda, who led the TNG-era art departments in creating Klingon language graphics, has admitted they are randomly arranged symbols, which he based on the small number of Klingon writings visible in TOS and the Star Trek Movies. These graphics and writings do not reflect any possible spellings or translations in what Okrand's non-canon works call pIqaD, the native Klingon writing system. Sounds The sounds of the Klingon language as developed by Marc Okrand are harsh and guttural. This transliteration system was used in preparing scripts and phrases when Okrand supplied dialogue and coached pronunciation. Below is a table providing a rough guide on how to pronounce Klingon and the standard transliteration of the sounds of Klingon. Please note that this table corresponds to the sounds of the standard dialect used when Okrand created the language; other writers have introduced other sounds and concepts into the language. Basic phrases Below is a short list of some useful basic phrases in the tlhIngan Hol dialect, the most commonly heard dialect used in the Empire. Inconsistencies The tlhIngan Hol dialect is featured most prominently in the Star Trek movies and intermittently in the series. In various instances where spoken Klingon was used in the different series, the writers usually made three mistakes when compared to Okrand's version: *They made up their own Klingon words: e.g kuva'magh or pfiots, against the pronunciation rules of standard tlhIngan Hol *They used official Klingon words but in such a way that they were strung together with poor grammar, for example SoH batlh jI' for "you honor me", even though this sentence means something like "I am a honor you are". The correct translation of "you honor me" would be choquvmoH or tuquvmoH, depending on whether you referred to one person or multiple people. *They gave new or extended meaning based on the English translation of a word, for example pu'DaH (pronounced poo-dakh) - phasers and cha (pronounced chah) - torpedoes, becomes pu'Dah dak cha (pronounced puh-dar dack chah) meaning photon torpedoes, even though ' otlh cha is the correct translation. : Ronald D. Moore, noted for his major contributions to developing the Klingon culture, commented: "Whether or not we use the language as spelled out in Marc's dictionary is up to the individual writer. I personally find the dictionary cumbersome and usually find it easier to make it up phonetically." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron73.txt Episodes in which Klingonese is spoken * Star Trek movies ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture ** Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (by Commander Kruge and crew) ** Star Trek V: The Final Frontier ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country ** Star Trek: Insurrection * Star Trek: The Next Generation ** "Redemption" ** "Cause and Effect" ** "Parallels" (by the ''Enterprise''-D bridge crew, at Worf's birthday party) ** "Lower Decks" ** "Reunion" ** "Birthright, Part II" (sung by the Klingons in the Romulan Prison Camp after Worf returns from "the hunt") * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ** "Playing God" ** "Blood Oath" ** "The Way of the Warrior" ** "Apocalypse Rising" ** "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places" ** "Blaze of Glory" ** "Sons and Daughters" ** "Tears of the Prophets" ** "What You Leave Behind" * Star Trek: Voyager ** "Real Life" (by Jeffrey) ** "Barge of the Dead" * Star Trek: Enterprise ** "Broken Bow" (by Klaang and Hoshi Sato) ** "Sleeping Dogs" ** "Observer Effect" (by Hoshi Sato) ** "Affliction" (by the unnamed Klingon prisoner) See also * Jelik External Links * Klingon Language Institute * Klingon Wikipedia * * Klingon portal at Google - Kloogle? Category:Languages de:Klingonische Sprache sv:Klingonska